


Extraño a Canuto

by Azulz



Series: Wolfstar ftw [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repentinamente, Remus tiene la certeza de que Nymphadora extraña tanto a Sirius como él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraño a Canuto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling.

El licántropo no puede hacer nada más que mirar al cielo, recordando nítidamente los momentos pasados con sus amigos. Se siente débil, sin vida, destrozado.

Tonks, un día, se sienta al lado de él, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho del hombre. Él sabe que ella tenía una relación de parentesco con Sirius, pero algo le dice que a él le duele más que a Nymphadora.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Remus? —le pregunta ese mismo día.

—Extraño a Canuto. —Habla con un tono angustiado, y siente como las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos ámbar.

—Yo también extraño a Sirius, Remus.

Repentinamente, él tiene la certeza de que a Nymphadora le duele tanto la pérdida de Sirius como a él.


End file.
